


On This Special Day

by Mimozka



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, nope - Freeform, not at all, this fic was totally not inspired by the wonderful Amell family, we need this after 03x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ladies, gentlemen, please take a seat and let’s get to business.” Oliver gestures at the conference table and takes his seat at the head of it.</p>
<p>“And help yourselves to the cupcakes. It’s my daughter’s first birthday today, so let get through this so I can go home and celebrate with her.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On This Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the pic Stephen posted of his daughter’s birthday on FB. And by Cassandra’s tweet and by Mavi’s general out-of-this-world adorable-ness . They are such a lovely family. I wish them all the happiness in the world.
> 
> All that, and after tonight’s episode, I figured we could all use some future fic Olicity fluff.

* * *

 

It’s still dark when Oliver wakes up. He knows it’s probably not even sunrise yet, but for the life of him, he can’t go back to sleep. And for once, it has nothing to do with his night terrors.

So he lays in bed, grinning like an idiot and staring at the ceiling for a while, before his wife rolls over and comes to rest half on top of him.

That’s when he can’t keep the excitement to himself anymore.

"Felicity," he whispers "Felicity," his fingers trailing along her back.

His wife lets out a disgruntled murmur.

"Felicity, wake up!" 

Normally he would let her get her fill of sleep because God knows they need it - demanding schedules and all.

"Feli-" 

"No." Felicity cuts him off, voice rough with sleep, before he could even finish calling her again.

Oliver is about to argue in a very five-year-old manner when Felicity cuts him off again.

"I know what day it is, but it’s not even sunrise yet." she says, her voice muffled slightly by his chest. "Go back to sleep."

"Can’t sleep." 

He gets out of bed though, knowing that he won’t be able to keep still and that will probably result in Felicity kicking him out of bed anyway.

A quick glance at the clock tells him it’s barely 4 a.m. – he should be exhausted. Especially after the day they’ve had. Long boring corporate quarterly reports at QC from nine to five and then a grueling patrol night that ended with some black and blues. Then again, you should see the other guy and his 50 shades of purple.

He paces around their living room and kitchen for a while, humming “The Little Mermaid” song quietly under his breath – it’s all the rage at their house now.  No one knows about that though, outside him and Felicity that is, not John and Lyla or Thea and Roy. There used to be a time where he would have rather shot himself in the foot than admit out loud that he knew the lyrics to Disney songs, but that wasn’t the case now. Personally, he was looking forward to the “Beauty and the Beast” phase.

At some point he settles down on the couch and turns on the TV, and taking care to lower the volume. He entertains himself with some game until he notices that the clock now shows six thirty.

That’s his cue.

He turns off the game, gets up and goes back to the bedroom. Then proceeds to take a shower and dress for work. As quietly and as quickly as possible.

Thank god for his “ninja skills” – as Felicity had dubbed them.

He kisses the top of Felicity’s head, whispering an ‘I love you’ into her hair and then proceeds to check on their kids.

Connor is passed out on his bed, still in his sweats and hoodie – Oliver shakes his head with a smile – the kid probably pulled another late night on the computer. They’ll have to talk about it. Tomorrow.

Because today is not a day to deal with early-teen Queen drama. Oliver knows from experience how well that is going to go, and today is a happy day. Not to be marred by loud voices and angry outbursts.

Next on his list is Mia’s room. The little girl sleeps soundly in her crib, her little thumb secure between her lips and her plush giraffe tucked under her arm.

Oliver feels like the smile on his face might just split his face in two.

He walks in quietly and leans over the crib. “S den’ rozhdenyom, solnyshka.” He whispers and kisses her dark blonde curls.

On his way to work he stops at an all too familiar bakery that he used to frequent during Felicity’s pregnancy and her early morning – as opposed to midnight – cravings.

He greets the cashier with a wide smile and orders two dozen pink cupcakes.

The surprised expressions of his colleagues when they walk into the conference room and find him already there an hour later does not escape his attention. In fact it amuses him. A lot.

He also notices the confused glances they throw at the cupcake platters.

“Ladies, gentlemen, please take a seat and let’s get to business.” Oliver gestures at the conference table and takes his seat at the head of it.

“And help yourselves to the cupcakes. It’s my daughter’s first birthday today, so let get through this so I can go home and celebrate with her.”

He wants to laugh at their stunned expressions, but somehow he musters up the inner will not to.

The meeting’s finally over and Oliver is just exiting the elevator with his suitcase and a specially ordered cupcake in his hand when he hears a voice he would recognize anywhere.

A high-pitched ‘DADDY’ echoes through the lobby of Queen Consolidated.

He acts on instinct. Squatting down and opening his arms, ready to embrace the tiny blond girl that runs to him as quickly as her little wobbly legs can carry her.

He ends up closing the gap between them a little by scooting closer.

He feels more than sees the cupcake he was still holding being taken from his palm.

He lifts Mia in his arms and swings her around, the sound of her laughter warms his heart like nothing else ever could.

He sings Happy Birthday to her between peppering her face with kisses.

Looking over her tiny shoulder he sees his wife and son looking at them with smiles on their faces.

He doesn’t question Connor not being at school. Or Felicity missing their morning meeting.

Instead he walks up to them, pressing a kiss to Felicity’s temple and ruffling Connor’s hair, who for once does not cringe and move away. He watches his daughter wiggle her way out of his arms and into those of her older brother.

His heart feels too big for his chest.

“I was thinking the zoo might be a good idea?” Felicity offers, wrapping her arm around Oliver’s waist.

“The zoo sounds wonderful.” He responds with a smile.

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The words Oliver says to Mia “S Den’ Rozhdenyom Solnyshka” - mean “Happy Birthday, sunshine” in Russian.


End file.
